L'amour Interdit
by SweettFace
Summary: I'm afraid because I would've never guessed it would be you to make me feel the way I do. You kill and you terrify people, yet I feel so safe and at home when I'm with you. You tease me, but when you're gone I feel so alone. Knowing you has changed everything I stand for. "L'amour Interdit." I say slowly, letting it roll off my tongue. "Forbidden love."


_~ "L'amour Interdit" ~ _

I stay in my room in bed all day, staring up at the ceiling. I think my mom will come home soon,and take my mind off _him._ I feel relived just at the thought of that, but I know she's not coming home till late. Him being in my mind always is taking too much out of me emotionally, and mentally. I can't look at myself in the mirror without thinking about what he'd think of me, or watch TV without imagining his laugh.

I feel bad for Tyler because I know I'm just using him. I know what I feel for Klaus is wrong, and my friends would not approve, so I use Tyler so try and remind myself why I used to love him. I actually quite miss him, he's been gone for months now. Now that he's gone, I feel like I'm vulnerable. _I am and Klaus knows I am. _

I feel drained, and tired and confused. I just want to sleep, but I'm scared to see Klaus in my dreams. I'm scared to imagine him touch my face, and call me love the way he does so I know that I'm not alone in my bedroom, I look towards my door to see him there. Leaning against the door. I look him in the eye, feeling the friction between us. I clear my throat nervously and stand up watching him intently.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He smirks, his eyes looking amused.

"Checking up on you, love." he answers.

My heart jumps a little, and I feel my cheeks redden. "I don't need your checking up on so you best be on your way."

"I'd much rather prefer staying here with you Caroline." he replies back, charmingly. Does he even know how damn attractive he is? Does he know what his accent does to me? "I don't care what you want.", I counter.

Klaus sighs heavily, "What do you want?"

"I want you to get out of my house!" I shout. "I need you to get out!"

"That's not true", he responds quickly." You and I both know it, love."  
My heart skips a beat at his response. How he's able to read me so clearly will forever wonder me. I feel like there's no air in here, all I can inhale is the smell of his cologne. his delicious cologne. This makes my fury rise.

"What do you want from me Klaus?" I ask, anxiously running a hand through my hair.

"I don't want anything from you Caroline," Klaus says. "Just you. But you already know that." I shiver at the way my names rolls off his tongue, his accent making it sound heavenly and beautiful. 'I'll never understand. _Ever. Why it had to be him. The bad guy. Who everyone I have to feel the way I do about him.  
_

I feel like he's trying to make me angrier with his stupid words, and stupid smiles. But it turns out that I'm the one who's been making myself angrier, and mad, and confused. There's so much more to these feelings that I have for him, but I'm just too stubborn to admit it. When I look at him, I know I'm supposed to cringe at the sight of him, but the only thing I can think of is how much I want to reach out and touch him. No matter what I tell myself or do, I feel myself being drawn to him more and more.

That's when I realized my back has just hit the wall behind me, and I have no way to get out. I know he'd catch me if I ran even with my super speed, and the idea of me being trapped makes me anxious. Klaus watches me for a moment before he starts to come towards me.  
'Don't come near me Klaus, I say, my voice shaking, pushing harder against the wall.

He is in front of me before I can blink gripping my wrists tightly. I can't breathe, and yes I know that I'm dead, so breathing isn't an option for me anyways, but thats what this feels like. I can't look him the eye because if I do I'll do something I know I'll regret. I feel his strength and body around me, and I curse at myself for wanting to feel more, for wanting to touch him. His fingers on my skin make me come alive, and I can feel every sense in my body rising and responding to his every touch. Once I feel an aching inside me, I know this is really happening and I try use every ounce of strength I have to stop it.

"K-klaus stop, please." I whisper, closing my eyes.

I gasp loudly as his hands trail my hips, lingering in places I haven't been touched in a while. He is so close to me, and I hate that I feel completely powerless against him.  
'I hate you!' I whisper ferociously. 'I hate you so much'.

He kisses my neck, and I moan in response wrapping my hands around his. He looks at me fiercely, his hands gripping my waist tightly and he pulls me closer to him. I am so afraid that he can read everything in my mind, all the feelings I've been denying for him, all my eyes are drawn up to the curve of his full pink lips.

"I hate you Klaus. I hate you so much!", I say in a raspy and strained voice.

His eyes lock with mine trying to understand what I really meant. How I really feel. He doesn't counter me with a snarly comment instead he just cups my cheek and brushes his thumb across my bottom lip ever so softly. I wince. It stings because I should not feel this way, but it's electrifying because I do.  
"No you don't Caroline." he whispers in my ear. "You know you don't."

_I know I don't but I should. _

I lift my head up further, and I'm inches away from him. I try so hard to listen to the voice screaming in my head '_He killed Mayor Lockwood," _but I can't hear it compared to the sound my heart.  
"Klaus..." I breathe.  
I give in for I cannot fight this any longer. I love him I do. I've always loved him underneath all the pain, and regret.  
My impatience drives me and I eagerly place my lips on his. He kisses back with fire, and soon we're dancing in the flames. He presses me to the wall, wrapping my legs around his waist, his lips never leaving mine. His kiss is deep and intense, weighted with emotions that he had kept under control for a long time. I kiss him wildly, my mouth opening to allow his tongue to explore my mouth. I taste him and I want more. I need more, I need it. I cling onto him for dear life, never wanting this kiss to end.

"Come to New Orleans with me." He breaths, kissing my neck once more.

I pause remembering Silas.

"I want you to be with me." He says to me, looking me in the eye. Passion and truth in his gaze. "I want to show you it all."

What was happening to me? What did I just do? I just kissed Klaus, no I just made out with Klaus. This is wrong, this is betrayal.

"I-I can't." I whimper, avoiding his gaze not wanting to break under it.

"Why Caroline?" Klaus asks me, lifting my face to his." What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid of my feelings for you." I say, my voice breaking with the force of the emotion I feel. "I'm afraid because I would've never guessed it would be you to make me feel the way I do. You kill and you terrify people, yet I feel so safe and at home when I'm with you. You tease me, but when you're gone I feel so alone. Knowing you has changed everything I stand for. _Good, and justice. _But I can't fight it any longer Klaus..."

I take a pointless deep breath, and I accept what I'm about to say. "_I love you." _

"I love you too Caroline." Klaus says, kissing me softly. "You're changing me, love."

"_L'amour Interdit." _I say slowly, letting it roll off my tongue. "Forbidden love."_  
_

"We can be a secret." he whispers to me, his accent heavy and hot."We can be a crime."

* * *

_A/N- I know I have like three stories I need to update, but Klaroline is my OTP. I needed to write this. I'm sorry if they're ooc, I really tried! .I hope you like, it took me like six hours to finish. Crazy how fast I get writers block._

_no beta, excuse mistakes._

_So yeah. :)_

**People who review get called love by Joseph Morgan and showered in kisses ~ **


End file.
